Art Campopiano
|birth date= |height=5'4" (162 CM) |likes=Frogs |dislikes=Swimming |status=Deceased |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |fates=Murdered Pandora Espère Executed |creator=Cynthia (Mythridate) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Danganronpa: Lapse'' }} Arturo Campopiano, known as Art, is a main character featured in Danganronpa: Lapse created by Mythridate. His title is Ultimate Golfer. Galleries :�� For sprites, see: Sprite Gallery :�� For other images, see: Image Gallery Appearance Art is a 5'4" young man with a slim athletic build. He has yellow eyes and shoulder-length light blue hair. He wears a teal long-sleeved lycra athletic shirt with dark-grey accents and his school logo emblazoned on the chest. He wears billowy 3/4-length pants and an orange sweater tied around his waist. He wears dark grey . History Early Life Art was very close to his grandfather, who was also a passionate golfer, and he played golf with him all the time as a child, which is how he developed his love of golf. He clung to his grandfather's praise that he could one day be the perfect golfer, and practised religiously to grow his skill. After his grandfather passed away, a company offered to house and feed him in exchange for playing golf on the company's behalf. Unfortunately, this deal became a kind of imprisonment for him - he became entertainment for the rich and powerful businessmen who "owned" him, forced to play golf whether he was enjoying it or not. His influence as a celebrity was used to help the company pitch deceptive business deals with others. Being forced to play, he lost his passion for golf, but had no choice but to continue playing because the company was housing him. He signed up for the Preservation Project in order to escape working for the company. Art attended the A.A. Academy school, which later became Rain Moth Institute when it merged with Lyle D. Termina's school Signal Prep High School. Before the two school merged Art had briefly met Lyle, who taught him how to solve a . Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by one of Art's golfing managers, who took the cube, smashed it to pieces on the ground, and scolded Art for "going around and picking up trash" before forcing him to return to the golf course . Preservation Project Art, as the Ultimate Golfer, was among a group of other Ultimate students who volunteered to participate in the Preservation Project, a scheme by the government in which students could go to a specially engineered safehouse where they would be protected from a series of Earth-shattering earthquakes which had been tearing through the planet. Unbeknownst to the volunteers, the Preservation Project was instead a front being used to run an experimental 7-day long killing game, in which students were tasked with murdering one of their fellow students without getting caught. Cyrus Suryc, the Ultimate Confidential Informant working on behalf of the Preservation Project, had been observing each of the students for a long time and knew everything about them, particularly looking for information that could be exploited to provoke them to commit murder or be a weakness that could be used to harm them, such as a mental illness or allergy. All of the students involved in the Project were violently abducted by a "capture group" of Ultimate students, hit hard on the back of the head until they were knocked out, and transported to the Project building unconscious. First Motive On their third day of captivity, the students were given the Forced Motive Question of "Are your talents a true representation of who you are? Who are you beyond your talent?", and stated that if nobody died by the end of the day, they would all be killed. This question shook Art deeply, who was suddenly forced to internally wrestle with his own self-perception and the fact that he had never been allowed to explore who he was outside of playing golf because of his circumstances working for the company. He became very confused and stressed. After discussing what their talents mean to them, with Art giving a very surface-level answer to the others in order to not reveal his distress, the group split up to socialize and spend time around the school. Art chose to shadow Echo so that he could learn the other students' thoughts on the Forced Motive Question, hoping it would help him process his own thoughts. He learned that some of the students had found a note featuring the two symbols of the mansion's announcers followed by, "If you recognize one of the symbols depicted, then you have finally found me and are safe. Please do not speak of this note's existence; trust no one but yourself". None of the students understood the note's meaning, but suspected that it might mean there is a spy among the group. After spending time with Echo, Art left them and entered the Spa, where he met up with Pandora Espère. Pandora showed Art the note she had found, and their conversation made him suspect her of being the puzzlemaster who had trapped them there. The pair then had a brief discussion about what their talents meant to them. Pandora's felt that her talent was deeply intrinsic to who she was as a person, and that having an Ultimate talent is a blessing because it can be used to influence positive change among others. Art, on the other hand, once deeply loved golf until he was forced to play it professionally by powerful business people in order to influence their business deals, and subsequently, he had grown to hate his talent because he hadn't had any opportunity to explore who he was beyond the scope of his talent. After their discussion, Pandora then fell asleep. Because Art suspected Pandora of being the puzzlemaster, and because the conversation brought up his feelings of resentment towards his talent, he snapped and strangled Pandora to death with a towel. Art was identified as her killer in the class trial, and executed by being hit over the head with a golf club. About Talent Art is the Ultimate Golfer, an extremely talent golfer who can get hole-in-ones almost effortlessly. Art loved golf as a child, and played it all the time with his grandfather, who always told him that he could be the perfect golfer. In his own opinion, he became so skilled at golf because he couldn't stand having to put extra effort into making extra strokes, so he puts all his effort into making one perfect shot. His skill is not innate, however; it took him many years of practise to learn how to achieve such reliable performance. After his grandfather passed away, a company took notice of Art's high level of skill and took him in, offering to feed and house him in exchange for playing golf on the company's behalf. Unfortunately, this deal became a kind of imprisonment for him - he became entertainment for the rich and powerful businessmen who "owned" him, forced to play golf whether he was enjoying it or not. His influence as a kind of celebrity was used to help the company pitch deceptive business deals with others. Being forced to play, he lost his passion for golf, but had no choice to continue playing because the company was housing him. Personality Art is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy who tries to be the mood-maker in the group. The circumstances of being forced to golf for the company had damaged Art's mental health considerably, but by his own admission, running around with the other students in the mansion trying to solve the puzzle of their captivity was the most genuine fun he had had in a long time, lifting his spirits and genuinely enjoying the other students' company. He gelled well with most people in the group, making friends quickly and easily, and tried hard to make others feel included - such as in Sei's Free Time Event with Echo and Art, where Art encouraged Echo to order food with him so that Sei would not have to eat alone. Despite trying to get along with everyone, Art was particularly intimidated by Missy's imposing presence. Art particularly felt very close to Lyle, who he admired greatly for his ability to solve puzzles. According to Lapse creator Mythridate, Art is a panromantic asexual and was having unspoken romantic feelings for Lyle D. Termina . During Lyle's free time event with Echo and Art, Art was quick to jump to Lyle's defense when Lyle began to question his worth outside of solving puzzles, reassuring him that Lyle has lots of friends in the group who think that he is amazing. In the same scene, Art was also visibly hurt and dejected when Lyle suggested that Art was not being a good friend to him. After being correctly identified as Pandora's murderer, Zero began listing Art's negative traits, highlighting that, "You let your fears and anxieties eat at you until you broke", calling him weak, vulnerable and pathetic. It's likely that this is an accurate assessment of how Art viewed himself after killing Pandora, since he nearly vomited when the group found her dead body, having to face the consequences of what he had done. Trivia *Art's surname is taken from the character Joe Campopiano from the TV show . Joe is the boss at the Pawnee Municipal Golf Course . *Art's first school, A.A. Academy, is named after the flying-type Pokémon move . Creator Mythridate has assigned a Pokémon type to each of the Lapse characters, and Art's type is flying type, a play-on-words with the golfing terms "birdie/eagle", and also inspired by the flying-type gym leader from , who is a golfer. Rain Moth Institute, the name Art's school takes on when it merges with Lyle's school, is named after the Pokémon which can learn both Aerial Ace (representing Art's school) and Signal Beam (for which Lyle's school is named) . *Creator Mythridate has stated that her imagined voice for Art is the same as Haida from . References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Lapse Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed